


Try Sometimes

by flashindie



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashindie/pseuds/flashindie
Summary: “You got to rush back to that big ol’ house and all those babies, darlin’?”Beth blinks, bites her lip, can feel that hot, tight sensation in her belly grow, and she shakes her head, watching as his grin widens, his jaw rock, and then he’s up on his feet again, too close to her, and then past her, striding quickly back through the club, and Beth almost has to jog to match his pace.-Beth and Rio snark and sex in a club bathroom. This is complete and total PWP. Their chemistry has unravelled me.





	Try Sometimes

The club is loud by the time Beth gets there – pulsing with music, voices, bodies, whatever, and she has to adjust her purse strap over her shoulder, check all the buttons on her blouse before she can even stomach stepping through the doors. 

This is _way more_ Annie’s sort of place after all. Beth doesn’t think she’s been to a club like this since she was (briefly) in college, and even then, the volume and density of people had shocked her into not really ever wanting to do it again. Her sort of place is much more the kind with tinkling background music, comfortable booths and cocktails that cost just enough to discourage the college crowd. 

But whatever. Tonight she has a bag full of cash that doesn’t belong to her, a key that only kind of does, and a text on her phone from an anonymous number that tells her she needs to be here. So she orders a drink. 

“Whiskey, neat,” she says, and the bartender just nods, giving her a quiet, curious glance, and Beth raises her eyebrows in a way she hopes says _I know_ as he fixes her drink. She thinks the average age here is at least a decade her junior, which really probably shouldn’t be that surprising. After all, he _is_ a decade her junior. 

Still, it doesn’t exactly feel like his scene either. 

She turns, scanning the crowd for him, and she’s not sure how she finds him among the sea of people, but he’s down the other end of the bar, watching her with half-lidded eyes, his back curled over it, and they both just pause, watching each other for a minute. Something in Beth’s stomach curls tight and hot, and he tilts his chin, beckoning her over, and she finishes her drink, turning back around to order another. 

“You guys are busy,” she tells the bartender as he pours. 

“Always,” he replies, and looks at her a little more properly. He’s cute, Beth thinks, with his dark hair and sleepy eyes and his boyishly round face. “You been here before?” 

She shakes her head, holding her bag a little closer to her side when a very drunk, very young woman almost stumbles into her. 

“I’ve been meaning to check it out,” she lies. “For a future girl’s night.” 

“We get a few of them through here,” he replies with a grin, and Beth furrows her brow in faux disbelief, waving a hand to the swarm of girls on the dance floor, the cluster at the end of the bar. 

“Really?” 

He laughs, nose crinkling up in a way that’s just a little _too_ cute, and she can’t help but smile back at him. When he looks back up at her, his eyes are bright, and seem to be taking her in. 

“You should come on a Thursday if you can.” 

“Ladies’ Night specials?” 

“I run the place on Thursdays,” he says with a wink. “I do Beautiful Women specials’.” 

Beth’s eyebrows shoot up and she laughs, surprised more than anything else. This guy can’t be older than 25. 

“That is very sweet,” she replies as he slides her drink over to her, and she’s barely had the chance to reach for her purse, when the cash is dropped onto the bar in front of her and a wide hand fans out on her lower back. She can feel the heat instantly, her breath catching as she resists the urge to lean back into it. 

She glances up at where Rio is watching her carefully, his jaw rocking, only a very-almost-dangerous grin on his face.

“Rio,” she says in greeting, turning back to the bartender who’s now looking between them, a startled look on his face. 

“Elizabeth,” he replies, and she waits for him to continue, only he doesn’t, so she rolls her eyes, grabbing her drink and tilting it up to the bartender. 

“Thank you for the drink,” and then, feeling Rio’s hand on her lower back, she figures why the hell not? “And for the tip,” she winks in a way she hasn’t done maybe ever, and turns on the spot, ignoring Rio’s annoyed glance above her, his hand which was at her lower back now settled low on her belly. 

“You want to talk here?” she asks, eyebrow raised, and he just looks down at her in that way he does, hot and focussed before letting her go and tilting his head like he’d done maybe ten minutes before. He leads her out through the crowd, which seems to part for him like most things do, out towards the balcony, which has far fewer people and a tiny, empty smoker’s section which Rio makes tracks towards.

The night is lovely, and Beth can’t imagine wanting to be inside over this, the distant hum of traffic below them and the dull beat echoing from inside giving a strange sort of stasis to the moment. She rubs her arms a little, feeling the cool air, and follows Rio towards the smoker’s section. 

“You case the joint?” she says, voice low and teasing, and Rio huffs out a little laugh. 

“You done flirtin’ with freshmen?” 

And there’s a tease in his voice, but there’s something else there too, something a little sharper. It flickers something in her belly, something bright and uncertain. She tosses her hair back off her shoulder, makes a point of shrugging when he drops to the bench of the smoker’s section and starts to roll his own cigarette. 

“Well, I’m getting divorced,” she says. “Got to get back in the water sometime.” 

The way he licks down the cigarette skin is close to obscene, and Beth can feel something hot tighten low in her body. 

“Didn’t think that’d mean the kiddie pool,” he says, and she just laughs.

“I mean, I’m swimming in it with you, aren’t I?” 

Rio looks vaguely pissed off by that which only makes Beth laugh harder, oddly pleased. She almost sits down beside him, but feels she likes it like this – standing up over him, casting a shadow across him for a change. He finishes rolling up his cigarette, lights it, takes a drag. 

“Those’ll kill you, you know,” she says, and he blinks lazily up at her, blowing the smoke carefully away from her. 

“One of many things that could, mama.”

Beth rolls her eyes, pushes out a hip, and it’s enough to make him lower his eyes over her body, and damnit, she wishes she didn’t feel it when he did that. 

“Why’d you want to meet here anyway? Doesn’t really seem like your kind of place.” 

“Security’s light,” Rio says. “And I know a guy.” 

“Well, you know a lot of guys.” 

He just holds out his hand then, and Beth reaches into her purse for the key to the storage locker and a small stack of cash, passing them over as he takes another sharp drag on his cigarette, his cheeks hollowing, his lips pursing around the narrow stick. Beth shifts her weight. 

He shuffles sideways on his seat until he’s almost completely hidden behind Beth, drops the key into his pocket and makes quick, practiced work of counting the money. It’s not a lot. He hadn’t needed a lot, and so when he’s done, it’s a small enough stack to fold over and slip into the back pocket of his pants. 

And just like that, it’s done. Beth sways a little on the spot, not out of step with the music pulsing out of the main stretch of the club, but not quite in it either, while Rio finishes off his cigarette, stumping out the last lick of the flame into the bench beside him. Then he just looks at her, in that way he does, an impish smile finding his lips, and Beth can’t help herself responding in kind. He looks unfairly good. He always looks unfairly good. 

“You got to rush back to that big ol’ house and all those babies, darlin’?” 

Beth blinks, bites her lip, can feel that hot, tight sensation in her belly grow, and she shakes her head, watching as his grin widens, his jaw rock, and then he’s up on his feet again, too close to her, and then past her, striding quickly back through the club, and Beth almost has to jog to match his pace. They dart through the mass of people, too many stumbling into their path, separating them, but Rio doesn’t slow, and Beth gets better at dodging them, until they end up at the club bathrooms. Two are locked, but one’s not, and Rio pushes in, growls, “Get out,” to the half-dressed young couple who scurry out without question (she forgets how scary he can be), and then grabs Beth’s wrist and pulls her in. 

She stumbles, almost falls, but then Rio’s pushing the door shut, slamming her back into it, and pushing the full weight of his body against her. 

“ _Rio_ ,” she hisses, because she knows she’s going to have bruises in the morning (knows, despite herself, that she’ll like them), and Rio just grins innocently down at her, pushing his thigh between her legs, settling it tight up against her cunt. 

“Elizabeth,” he replies, teasingly imitating her annoyed tone, and then his mouth is on her.

He tastes like smoke, like nicotine, like something she could fall into addiction with, and the thought doesn’t scare her as much as it probably should. She lifts her hands, scrapes her nails down his scalp, feels the bristle of his short hair there and relishes in the way that he groans into her mouth. He’s so close, keeps trying to press closer, like he could press beneath her skin if he wanted to, like he isn’t there already. 

She gasps when his hands find her ass, grabbing her tight enough she’s sure she’ll have his hand prints there for days, and lifting her so that her feet lose contact with the floor. She scrambles, has to grab his shoulders for balance, and he pushes his thigh up beneath her, holding her against the wall to share some of her weight. Beth shivers, can’t stop the strange clench of her which is so tightly wound and so _turned on_ all at once, and so she hooks one of her legs around his hip to try and regain some (any) sense of control while the other scrambles slightly for the floor. She grinds down against his hip, feeling the push of his hardening cock against her lower belly, and then he’s grabbing her lowered leg and heaving it up enough her thigh burns and her pants stretch in a way she thinks they’re going to tear, and she just about short circuits when she realises he’s trying to get it _over his shoulder_. 

And look, it’s _hot_ , but Beth isn’t sure she bends that way. She pushes forwards, tries to separate their mouths, and he just slams her back into the bathroom wall, and so Beth raises her leg, positions it for momentum and pushes all her weight forwards, enough that he stumbles backwards, letting her go so he doesn’t fall. She scrambles off of him, kicking off her shoes and then her pants, and he looks as annoyed as he looks pleased, and right, Beth thinks, squaring her shoulders, ready when he surges up again, grabbing the backs of her thighs and lifting her to push her back into the bathroom wall again. 

She swears, and Rio just laughs, pushing his thumb into her mouth. 

“You ever just stop?” he asks her, eyebrows furrowed forwards in that patronising way that he does, and Beth glowers at him, sucking on his thumb, scraping her teeth against the tip, and she sees the way he grits his own teeth, and she’s got him, Beth thinks, sliding one of her legs down out of his grip, and she’s almost on the ground again when he laughs, pulling his thumb out of her mouth and grabbing her lowered thigh. He pushes it back hard up against her chest, swinging her calf over his shoulder, and _fuck_ Beth thinks, feeling the burn in her thighs, trying to find her breath, because she really didn’t think she’d bend this way. 

She’s barely had the time to think much of anything else before she feels cool air at her chest and Rio’s quick hand, unbuttoning her shirt. 

“I’m thinkin’ no,” he continues, pulling her off the wall enough – supporting her weight in one arm and on one thigh, pushed up against her cunt, his cock rock-hard against her hip – to have a free hand to tug her shirt all the way off. “I think you don’t get a lot of _you_ time, darlin’. I just wanna help.” 

He lowers his hand to her cunt as he says it, slipping beneath her soaked panties to rub hard at her clit, and Beth has to stop herself from keening. She tries to slip her leg off his shoulder, but his other hand grabs it hard, pulling it closer to his neck, and he turns his head just enough to press a kiss to the inside of her calf. 

“Just cut loose, yeah? I’ll take care of you.” 

And he has to loosen his hold on her a little as he reaches for the condom in his back pocket, and Beth uses the chance to surge forwards again, knocking him back onto his ass against the bathroom floor. It’s his turn to cuss this time, as Beth brings her legs down, raises her hips and goes straight for his belt. She jerks his jeans down and his underwear with one hand, while pulling off her panties with the other, and then it’s his hand, reaching around her back for her bra strap. She knocks his hands away while she grabs the briefly forgotten condom, straddling his thighs, and he just laughs before grabbing the underwire from the front and tugging it up hard enough that her bra ends up around her neck, her breasts hanging heavy beneath. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, sitting up a little straighter as she lifts her arms and he pulls her bra clean off the rest of her, tossing it aside. 

“I just want to help _you_ , baby,” she coos in her sweetest voice, ripping the condom wrapper open with her teeth and sliding the condom down over his cock. She positions herself over him, and she watches his jaw clench just before she slides down onto him. He lets loose a husky breath, licks his lips, and then nods, a little too hard, and when she slides up on him, he pushes his hips so hard up against her, his cock driving so deep, that she gasps, loud. 

“And you’re doin’ such a good job,” he chimes, releasing her before he drives forwards again, and Beth almost falls forwards against his chest before he grabs her – a hand at her waist, the other coming to just about swallow her breast with his calloused hand. 

She tries vacantly to swat him away, and he just laughs again, rolling his hips, thrusting up harder, and then his hand loosens from her waist, dropping to find her cunt, and he teases, pushing a finger in alongside his cock, but he’s already so _big_ and she shudders – not in a pleasant way – and he pulls his finger out quickly, instead raising it to settle on her clit, circling, and Beth just about sees stars, pushing harder against him. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, looking up at her again, his eyes big and dark. “Who are you?” 

And Beth looks at him then, really looks, and something in her feels tender and bruised from the way that he watches her, from the softness in his gaze, even in the hardness of this moment. 

“I don’t know,” she breathes. “Nothing special.” 

And he breathes out a shaky breath, looking down at her belly, frowning, and he thrusts harder, palms her breast a little rougher.

“Nah, darlin’, you don’t belong here.” 

“With you?” 

He just huffs out an almost laugh. 

“In this town, on this planet, in this galaxy. You are somethin’ else.” 

“I’m not.” 

And he just stares at her again, and something dark crosses his face and then he’s lifting her up and shoving her off him, forcing her back onto the bathroom tiles, and his lips are on her neck, nipping at her breast, slipping down her belly until they find her opening, and “No,” he breathes into her. “You don’t get to think that shit anymore.” 

“What?” she gasps, as he laps his tongue hard at her clit. 

Her back arches off the floor, shoulders grinding into the tiles as he buries his face deeper against her, hands spreading at the backs of her thighs, bruising with the force of holding her open for him, with stopping her from slamming her thighs down on either side of his face. 

It doesn’t take much for her to come, her orgasm shaking her, making her collapse back into the tiles, and then Rio’s snaking back up her body, and then he’s grinning down at her, wide like the Cheshire Cat, and Beth narrows her eyes but has no time to do much else before he’s heaving her up again and pushing her against the bathroom wall. He reaches down for one of her limp, aching thighs, and she says “Don’t,” as he swings it over his shoulder. She glowers at him as he gives her a shit eating grin, reaching for her other leg.

“ _Rio_ ,” she groans, and he pauses. 

“You don’t want it?” he says, and he presses his still hard cock into the bundle of nerves at her cunt, one of her legs over his shoulder, the other below his palm, and Beth groans again, loud, because fuck, if she isn’t wet again. 

“You always get what you want, huh?” 

And he laughs against her neck, but lifts his head to look her right in the eye when he says, “What can I say? I’m patient.”

Beth squints at him. 

“Not really in my experience,” she replies as dryly as she can manage, only for her voice to break at the end when he pushes into her. 

He doesn’t really last much longer – a few fast, hard thrusts that have Beth seeing stars and she can almost ignore the way her legs burn with how deep he can push into her like this, and she grabs his head and pushes it sideways so that she can suck a bite, hard, into the place his shoulder meets his neck, and that seems to be enough to topple him over the edge. 

He sags against her when he comes, pushing her harder still into the wall, and when she tries to slide one of her noodle legs off him, he lifts her a little higher, pulling out, and even his legs seem a little unsteady as he lowers her carefully to the floor. Once she’s down, he pushes off her, pulling off the condom, knotting it and throwing it into the sanitary bin. 

“I’m gonna feel that in the morning,” he says, voice husky, and Beth laughs almost hysterically. 

“In the morning? I’m feeling it _now_.” 

Almost to mark the point, she slides the whole way down to the floor, doing her best to ignore that her bare ass is on the tiles in a bar bathroom. Rio did just _eat her out on it_ , after all, and God, she covers her face with her hands, can feel herself, red as anything. Who is she? 

She doesn’t even see Rio move, but she feels his hands pull her own away from her face, and then he’s there, stroking her cheek, his eyes soft as his fingers find her chin and bring her face up to kiss him. 

“That’s not fair,” she whispers into his mouth, and she feels his lips smile against hers. 

“Nah, it’s better than that,” he replies, covering her body with his own.


End file.
